


Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost

by orphan_account



Series: Beetlejuice Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Female Reader, Ghosts, One Shot, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, the reader, have never believed in ghosts.One day, you were invited to the Deetz's home by Delia where her stepdaughter gave you a sheet of paper with three words on it. Once home, you read off the words and summon Beetlejuice who offers to help you believe in ghosts.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Series: Beetlejuice Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time ever posting anything on Archive of Our Own. I have nothing else much to say other than this prompt was given to me over on my Tumblr, heretherebebeetlejuice.

You couldn’t help but scoff as you looked over the small sheet of paper Lydia gave you while you were over at her house. You had originally been invited over by Delia to help her with some of her sculptures but the plan was soon derailed when she mentioned the Maitlands. The way she talked about them made you curious. Why did they live in the attic and why did not many people see them? Were they shy?

  
You had even more questions when you arrived at the house and saw about ten paint cans floating around. Delia immediately began to explain to you that they were early Halloween decorations, acting a bit stranger than usual. As she was weakly explaining what was going on, you saw a woman in a floral dress put down a paintbrush and come down the stairs. 

  
Once she got close enough, she put her hands on Delia’s shoulders and began to calm her down. Once Delia was calm, you immediately asked the question, “Delia, who is this?”

  
Both women were shocked at your question, but Delia still answered it. 

  
“Well, this is Barbara. She’s a family member that moved in shortly after we moved here.” 

  
You could never give Delia an award for her lying skills. Still, you said nothing as Delia forced you upstairs after the short introduction. The whole day was mostly uneventful except for near the end when Delia asked if you believed in ghosts.

  
“Of course not.” You told her. “Ghosts are scientifically impossible.” 

  
The room then grew uncomfortably quiet until Delia said, “Well, thank you very much for coming over. We’ll be sure to have you over for dinner some night.”

  
As you got ready to leave, Delia’s stepdaughter, Lydia, came over and handed you the paper you were currently holding. She simply told you, “Say this when you get home” before heading back upstairs.

  
Now here you were, sitting on the cold ground of your house, in the dark, with the only light being from a few candles. You had wanted to set the mood of “spooky summoning”.

  
You sighed before starting to read the paper.

  
“Beetlejuice,” a slight draft went past, making you shiver. 

  
“Beetlejuice,” the draft became stronger and smoke began to bellow out from the floorboards. 

  
“Beetlejuice.”

  
As the last word was spoken, the candles placed around you were blown out before being suddenly lit again, brighter than before. The smoke had reached it’s all-time high and the ground began to shake. The ground then split in two causing you to jump back in surprise as a man appeared.

  
“It’s showtime!” He shouted and threw his arms out with a crazed smile.

  
“Cool effects.” You told Beetlejuice. “I don’t appreciate you breaking into my house to pull this through.”

  
Beetlejuice laughed. 

  
“Effects? This is the real deal!”

  
You look at him, unimpressed. 

  
“Sure.” 

  
This slightly surprised the man who looked at you like you were crazy. He then went back to his crazed smile as an idea popped into his head. 

  
“Hey, how about I help you believe in ghosts?” Beetlejuice asked you as you continued to look at him unimpressed. 

  
“Sure, I highly doubt you can though.” You told him as he walked over.

  
“Believe me,” he told you as he bumped your shoulder. “I’ve made even the bravest of non-believers believe.”

  
You scoff, believing him to be full of shit. There was no way he was a ghost. The whole coming out of the ground part did confuse you but you figured it was just projections or something.

  
Beetlejuice then grabbed the paper Lydia gave you, looked at it, then threw it behind his shoulder. You watched as the paper burst into flames and disappear into thin air. 

  
“So, how shall we start?” He asked you, floating a few feet in the air. “Wait, I’ve got the perfect thing.”

  
He then tore his head off and threw it at you. This caused you to jump and nearly drop the head as his body reached in the exposed neck. It then pulled out some roses and presented them to you. 

  
“What ya think of that?” Beetlejuice asked causing you to nearly drop his head again.

  
“Well,” you began to say as the body continued to hold it’s arm out. “It is an... impressive trick.” 

  
You ended up traded his head for the flowers and watched as Beetlejuice screwed his head back on. You still weren’t too sure though. This was a very impressive feat but you were still sure it was an advance trick of his.

  
“How was that for ghostly, love?” Beetlejuice asked you as his hair turned slightly pink.

  
“It was impressive I must admit.” You told him, curious about the hair. “Still, you’re going to have to try harder than that. Maybe a dinner to win me over?”

  
Suddenly the ground gave out from underneath you and found yourself in a somewhat fancy chair. A table then appeared that had a candelabra sitting in the center and rose petals placed all around the surface. Some people stood around the table that looked almost exactly like Beetlejuice. They wore little suits and some had trays. The man in question was currently sitting at the end of the table with a slightly nicer looking outfit on. 

  
“How’s this?” He asked you as one of the clones put a plate in front of you.

  
“It’s... surprisingly nice.” You told him, shocked that he managed to fit a table of this size in your living room.

  
Your mind was having trouble trying to find a logical reason for the table, clones, and food. Everything was too real. As you were looking down at your food, Beetlejuice noticed that you were still trying to make sense of everything.

  
“It’s going to be harder to break you huh?” He said, snapping the entire table and everything that had come with it away. 

  
You stood there, shocked about what had just happened while Beetlejuice thought about what he could do next. He then snapped his fingers before stomping his foot down causing the candles to blow out. For a few seconds, you were left in darkness, unsure of what this man was planning when you felt a hand land on your shoulder. 

  
“Look, if you are trying to use the cheapest scare in the book, it won’t work. You’re going to have...to...” You were telling him as you went to remove his hand from your shoulder. 

  
What you didn’t expect was claws. Yet here you are, holding a large claw in one hand, completely shocked at this revelation. A powerful puff of air then caused you to turn around and come face to face with a green eye. Moving away, you saw whatever belonged to the eye, lift its head and huff causing flames to dance from partially opened jaws. The beast then roared causing you to scream as it reared up, fangs barred and fire spewing from its mouth. You ended up falling over as the beast slammed its giant claws down on either side of you with a loud hiss.

  
You continued to scream, throwing your hands in front of your face in a sad attempt to protect yourself. Nothing happened though after a few seconds causing you to move your hands away from your face with some confusion. As you did so, you were met with a cocky smile from the creature who was too close for comfort. 

  
“How was that for a scare?” He asked you as the room got a bit brighter. 

  
All you did was nod, still calming down from the scare. You truly didn’t expect him to turn into a dragon. A dragon of all things. As you got into a more comfortable sitting position, Beetlejuice continued to look down at you with slight curiosity, big dragon eyes matching the green of his fur. 

  
“Geez, I didn’t mean to scare you that bad.” He told you, backing away slightly. 

  
“I didn’t think... ghosts were real.” You said, still completely shocked by this fact. 

  
Beetlejuice then lowered his head to make sure you were okay, eyes and the fur running down his back turning slightly purple. Without thinking, you reached out to pet Beetlejuice. As your hand touched his snout, he jerked back and quickly transformed into his normal form. 

  
“No touch. I don’t want breather germs on this outfit.” Beetlejuice told you as he dusted off his chest with a mix of pink and white in his hair.

  
He then sat down beside you, waiting for you to make sense of what was happening. Once your brain had decided that this made sense somehow, you looked over at Beetlejuice. The demon was messing with his tie before you caught his attention by coughing. 

  
“So, I take it you believe now, huh?” Beetlejuice asked you, still messing with his tie.

  
You nod in response before turning to him with a smile. “Yes but, you got to stop doing that.” 

“Stop doing what?” He asked, slightly confused. 

  
“Doing things that make me want to kiss you.” 

  
It was silent as the demon registered what you had said. Once he did, his hair turned pink as he looked at you. 

  
“And I thought I was smooth.” He said, still blushing.

  
You chuckle at his reaction before standing up. 

  
“How about some proper dinner so we can get to know each other better?” You ask him as you offer your hand.

  
“It’s a deal,” Beetlejuice told you as he took your hand and stood up. “Just don’t be surprised when I sneak a few kisses here and there.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest any prompts please send them to heretherebebeetlejuice on Tumblr.


End file.
